


One Piece PETs: Extra Birthday Gift

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [163]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Follow-up to Special Day; the Straw Hat navigator wants another gift from her captain. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Extra Birthday Gift

**One Piece PETs: Extra Birthday Gift**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This astoundingly successful series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Right after the birthday party, Luffy told Nami to go to the Women's Quarters, because that was where her gift was. Nami had Robin take Aika to bed early, just in case.

 

"Aw~!" Aika complained. "I'm not even tired!"

 

"No arguing, young lady," Robin spoke, sternly. "it's bed time for you and Kumi."

 

"Okay, Aunt Robin," Aika pouted.

 

"Good girl," Robin smiled. "Now off to bed."

 

Aika and Kumi did as they were told.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   Nami entered the Women's Quarters and was greeted by many lit candles, as well as her gift: an off shoulder bell-sleeved mini dress. There were also rose petals scattered on the floor.

 

"Mmm..." Nami hummed. "My man loves me."

 

Nami walked over to her bed, stripped, and slipped on the little black dress.

 

"Hello, there."

 

Nami turned to see Luffy, wearing a red bathrobe.

 

"Hello, yourself, captain." Nami greeted with a naughty smirk.

 

Luffy closed the door behind him and he stripped, revealing a red ribbon tied around his crotch.

 

"Happy Birthday, Nami," he spoke up.

 

Nami's cheeks turned bright pink as she placed the tip of her finger to her lips.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "I'm your birthday present, this year!"

 

"For real?" Nami asked.

 

"Yup!" Luffy answered. "I'm yours, baby!"

 

Nami laughed.

 

_'He is so sweet and funny,'_ she thought. _'I don't know what I did to deserve him.'_

 

"Wanna open your present?" Luffy asked.

 

"Mm-hmm," Nami hummed as she walked over to the Monkey Man and knelt down to his crotch.

 

Then, she began pull on the ribbon...with her teeth.

 

"That's hot..." Luffy whispered. "I like that."

 

"Glad you do," responded Nami, having removed the ribbon and gazing upon Luffy's erect schlong.

 

At that instant, without a second thought, she began to suck on it.

 

"Mmm~!" she moaned as she licked the throbbing member.

 

"Ohhh, yeah..." Luffy groaned. "That's the stuff...!!"

 

"Mm...! Mm...!" Nami moaned as she proceeded to deep-throat her fiance.

 

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted. "That's it, baby...! Please, do more!"

 

"You got it...!" Nami replied, her captain's wang in her mouth.

 

At that point, she kept sucking more, causing Luffy to moan.

 

"Ohhh, yes...!"

 

Before long, Luffy came inside Nami's mouth.

 

"How's your treat...?" he asked, panting.

 

Nami swallowed and licked her lips.

 

"Yummy." she answered. "It tastes even better than usual."

 

"Guess it's cuz today's your birthday," Luffy surmised.

 

"Probably," Nami concurred. "anything else you have in store for me?"

 

   At that moment, Luffy hoisted Nami up onto his shoulders and lay her down flat on her bed. Nami giggled, anticipating. Next, Luffy brought his head down to Nami's womanhood and he proceeded to eat her out.

 

"Aaah...!" Nami cried out. "Oh, yes...!"

 

Luffy stuck his tongue all the way in; he swirled it around, sending many different sensations through Nami's body.

 

"Ahh....aahhh!!" Nami moaned. "Yes! Yes!!!"

 

Luffy moaned as he kept pleasuring her.

 

"Mmm..." he hummed. "You taste so good, Nami."

 

"Thanks, Luffy..." Nami replied. "Now, hurry up and make me cum..."

 

"Right..."

 

Luffy used his tongue on Nami's sweet spots and in just six seconds, she came all over his face.

 

"Hah...hah..."

 

"Damn, that was a lot..."

 

At that point, Luffy got onto the bed and inserted himself into Nami.

 

"Ngh...haaaa...!!" Nami moaned, tears of pleasure forming in her eyes. "Good Couch Cat, you're so big...!!!"

 

"I know," Luffy said. "plus, I've been saving up."

 

"Saving up what?" Nami asked.

 

"A whole week's worth of cum!!!" Luffy answered as he proceeded to ram into Nami.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Nami screamed in pleasure. "YEEEEEEES!!!! FUCK ME, LUFFY!!! FUCK ME!!!"

 

Luffy grunted with each thrust he made. Nami's tears fell as she now had her ahegao face on, for Luffy was fucking her brains out.

 

_'Best birthday present EVER!!!'_ she mentally yelled.

 

Before long...Nami finally came, as did Luffy, and they both panted breathlessly.

 

"I really...love my present..." Nami gasped.

 

"Good," Luffy spoke, breathing heavily. "and Happy Birthday, Nami."

 

"Thank you," Nami responded. "I love you, Luffy."

 

"I love you, too."

 

Luffy slowly pulled out of Nami and lay beside her. The navigator smiled as she wrapped her arms around her captain.

 

_'Oh, how I love my birthday,'_ she thought. _'I don't think next year will top this one.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a great birthday, Nami. ^^


End file.
